Big Time Valentine
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: It's around Valentine's Day and love is in the air for Big Time Rush, sorta... Camille/Logan, Jo/Kendall, James/OC, Carlos/OC
1. 3 Single Boys

Big Time Valentine

**(This is a Camille/Logan, Jo/Kendall, James/OC, and Carlos/OC story)**

James' POV

I was out by the Palmwood's Pool, being lazy, as usual. It was February 13, tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Of course, I didn't have a Valentine. Actually, the only one who had a valentine was Kendall, he had Jo.

Carlos was single, still. He kept looking for a girlfriend, but he had the worst of luck.

Logan was single as well, but he still liked Camille. Everyone knew Camille still liked him, but she was trying to move on. But with Camille, it could take a while.

I was planning on being single on Valentine's Day, but then I saw a beautiful girl with long brown hair.

Kendall's POV

I felt sorry for the others. They all wanted to have a girlfriend, but of course they didn't have one. I had Jo, but at the moment she was mad at me because I hadn't asked her to be my valentine yet. But I was going to right about now.

I walked down to the Palmwood's Lobby. I say Jo sitting at one of the couches and I saw she looked upset. I looked down at the flowers I had gotten for her. Roses, classic, yet beautiful, just like Jo.

I walked up to the couch she was sitting on and sat next to her. I know she knew it was me, but she was holding her grudge

"Leave me alone, Kendall" I heard tears in her voice, I couldn't believe it. I have never seen or heard her cry. She's always mad at me.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear "Be my valentine?" I obviously caught her off guard; she adjusted herself so she was facing me. She wiped her tears from her delicate eyes. I held out the flowers and she took them. A small smile forming on her lips

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, Jo" I smiled

"Then, yes" Jo leaned over and kissed me with those smiling lips.

This is going to be the best Valentine's Day ever.

Carlos' POV

I need a girlfriend! Ugh. Why I this so hard? I kept thinking that as I walked to 2J. I kept my head down, wondering what I could do to get a valentine. I suddenly bumped into someone. I looked up to see a cute girl falling to the floor. I quickly caught her before she fell.

"Sorry" I said "I wasn't looking"

"It's okay, I'm really clumsy" I set her back on her feet and she stuck out her hand

"I'm Hazel" She smiled moving hair out of gorgeous face.

"I'm Carlos"

"You're from Big Time Rush, aren't you?"

I nodded "Yep"

"I love your guys' music. It's amazing" She grinned

"Thanks" I said

"I have to admit, you were always my favorite" She said softly

"Really?" I asked, hoping she really meant it

"Of course. You are so cute. And I love your voice" She blushed slightly and looked down

"Wow, thanks. And you're pretty cute yourself" I said, not believing I had the guts to say that.

"Thanks" She kept her head down, but I saw her cheeks light up again

Hazel, Hazel, Hazel. She's the best

Logan's POV

I sighed. I want Camille back. Ever since I went out with the new girl then saw Camille at the movies, I knew how I really feel about her. But then, she had some other date. I know I blew my chance. I let her slip through my fingers. I wish she was still my girlfriend.

I'm trying to figure out if she has a boyfriend. If she does, I'll back off. If she doesn't, I'll try my hardest to get her back. Suddenly, Jo and Kendall walked through the door, laughing and holding hands. I envied the relationship they had.

"Hey, Logan" they said in unison

"Hey" I said sadly

"What's up, buddy?" Kendall asked

"I want Camille back!" I groaned

"Then why don't you get her back?" Jo asked

"Because last week when we were all at the movie together, she was with some other guy"

"Oh, Steve?" Jo asked

"Yeah, I think that was his name" I said

"She said it didn't work out with him. He was too clingy and he kept asking why she was talking to you at the movie" Jo explained "She also told me, she wanted you back as well"

"Really?" I said smiling

"Yep"

"Go get her, Logan!" Kendall said

"On it!" I jumped up and ran to find Camille

I was going to get Camille back if it was the last thing I do!

**(Hope you like it. I personally don't like Valentine's Day, but I thought it would make for a great story next one will be up soon!)**


	2. Familiar Faces

Big Time Valentine

**(This is a Camille/Logan, Jo/Kendall, James/OC, and Carlos/OC story)**

James' POV

This girl looked familiar, but I couldn't tell who it was from my angle.

I was debating whether I was going to walk up to her. Someone as pretty as her has to have a boyfriend. But, I decided to give it a try. The worst that could happen is getting rejected.

I walked over to her and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and my eyes widened

"James?" She exclaimed

"Clarity?" I exclaimed as I looked at my old friend from Minnesota.

"It's so great to see you! I didn't know you lived here!" Clarity hugged me and I hugged her back. Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and I have known her since we were 7. We used to be the best of friends, but then we had to leave so suddenly. We told her where we were going, and she was happy for us. I was always the one in the group that liked her as more than a friend

"It's great to see you too! What are you doing here?" I asked as she released me

"I'm going into acting!"

"Seriously? I always knew you were a great actress!" I said "Remember, you tricked the four of us into thinking you hated us for a whole month!"

"Oh yeah!" She giggled and I smiled. I loved her laugh "So, are the other guys here as well?"

"Yeah, we could go see where they are, if you want"

"Sure" She grinned and we started to walk back into the Lobby. We stopped when we saw Logan looking around frantically. We walked up to him, and he jumped when he heard us.

"Logan, look who's here!" I said. He spun around and looked at us

"Clarity!" He exclaimed and hugged her "I wish I could catch up but I'm on a mission!"

"What would that be?" I asked. Probably something to do with Camille

"I'm looking for Camille. I want her back" Bingo!

"I saw her by the pool about 10 minutes ago"

"Thanks, James!" Logan ran off and Clarity gave me a puzzled look

"Who's Camille?" she asked

I then explained to her about Logan and Camille's confusing relationship as we headed to 2J

"Wow, so you guys kissed because you were caught up in the moment and Logan found out and that was the end of the relationship?"

"Yep, that sums it up. Also Logan went to a movie with the new girl and saw Camille there. He realized he still liked her and then saw her there with a different guy"

"Oh, poor Logan" Clarity said.

We then arrived at 2J. We walked in to see Jo and Kendall snuggled up the couch.

"Hey, Kendall, look who I found by the pool" I said. The couple looked up and Kendall looked surprised

"Clarity?" Jo moved off of Kendall getting the hint

"Hey!" Clarity smiled. Kendall walked up and hugged her

"Why are you here?" Kendall asked as they pulled out of the hug

"My acting career took off"

"That's great" Kendall said and sat by Jo. "By the way, this is my girlfriend, Jo. Jo, this is our old friend from Minnesota"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Jo smiled and stuck out her hand

"Hi, you too" Clarity shook Jo's hand "It's nice to see Kendall finally got a girlfriend" Clarity, Jo, and I laughed at this

"Hey!" Kendall exclaimed "At least I told the person I liked, I liked them! You never told James you liked him. You too, James, everyone knew you liked her

"I did not" Clarity exclaimed. I didn't deny anything. I was to shocked to speak

"Whatever floats your boat" Kendall smirked

I didn't say anything, I couldn't find the words

Carlos' POV  
Hazel was amazing. She liked corn-dogs, she thought my helmet was cute, she laughed at all my lame jokes, and she loves hockey!

We walked down to the pool, sitting at a table, just talking. We were now playing 20 questions.

"How old are you?" I asked

"16. How old are you?"

"16. Um, what's your favorite color?"

"Hmm, probably yellow. What's your favorite color?"

"Green" I knew I had to ask this question before I exploded. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No" I smiled at this, "Do you have a girlfriend?" She had a look on her face that I thought said she was nervous

"Nope" I answered

"Really, you don't even have a date for Valentine's Day?"

"No, I don't. How about you?"

"Nope, I'm all alone for Valentine's Day" She frowned

"Um, would you like to be my valentine? We could get to know each other better"

"Sure. That would be amazing" She smiled and I knew tomorrow was going to be a good day.

Logan's POV

I ran around looking for Camille. She wasn't in the Lobby, she wasn't in her apartment, and she wasn't by the pool. My last bet was the Palmwood's Park. I rushed toward the huge park and saw her sitting on a park bench with her head in her hands. I sprinted over to her. I slowed as I reached her. I heard her crying. I quickly sat down next to her

"Camille?" I asked, not knowing if she was acting or not

She glanced up. I looked in her eyes wondering if she was acting. I finally came to the conclusion.

She wasn't acting.

"What?" She sobbed

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned

"No, I'm not. The guy I love barely even notices me anymore." She looked down at me

"Are you acting?" I asked

Camille then looked up and glared at me "No, I am not acting!"

_Great Job, Logan_

"Sorry, but who are you talking about?"

She stayed silent.

"Camille, please" I begged

"I'm talking about you, Logan! I love you!"

I looked at her; I knew she wasn't messing with me. She loves me. She loves me. Oh my gosh, she loves me. Say something Logan.

"Really?" Was that really the best I could do?

She nodded and put her face in her hands. "You don't have to stay. I know you probably don't even want to be my friend anymore. I understand" Camille said and turned away from me

My heart then felt a great deal of sadness. She really thought I didn't feel the same way about her.

"Camille, I don't feel that way…" I trailed off

"What?" She turned a little to look up at me.

"Well, you were right about one thing."

"What?"

"I don't want to be your friend"

"You could've just said so in the first place!" Camille said, sounding hurt. She stood up and started to walk away. I caught up with her and grabbed her wrist lightly.

"I don't want to be your friend…"

"Yeah, we've established that" Camille interrupted

"I want to be your boyfriend, Camille" I said and looked into her brown eyes. She smiled slightly

"R-really?" She stuttered

"Yes, I love you, too, Camille" She grinned and I leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was amazing. I felt a spark and I was upset when we pulled away

"What does this mean?" Camille asked

"Well, if you want, I believe it means that we're back together"

"I like that idea" She smiled and hugged me.

"Will you be my valentine?" I asked. She glanced at me and nodded

"Of course, Logan!"

Now I officially love Valentine's Day!

Kendall's POV

For a little while, James, Clarity, Jo, and I all sat and talked. Then, I had a brilliant plan. I leaned over to Jo, and whispered to Jo.

"Yeah, just ask if she has a boyfriend, and then text me her answer. Thanks!" I kissed her on the cheek then looked at James

"James, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. He looked confused, but he still nodded.

We went outside of 2J, and James still looked puzzled

"Why do you need to talk to me?"

"I have an idea!" James groaned "Hey, this one is simple!"

"Fine, what is it?" James asked

"You could ask Clarity to be your valentine!" I exclaimed

"No!"

"Why not?" I asked

"Well, she might have gotten a boyfriend while we were gone!

"Don't worry, Jo is asking-" Suddenly my phone beeped in my pocket. I pulled it out and smiled at the words on my phone screen.

_Nope, said she hasn't had one boyfriend._

I shoved my phone into James' face. He read it and grinned. I was about to put it back into my pocket when it beeped again

_Clarity said that she has liked one boy though. James._

"Yeah, dude, you should really ask her." I smirked

"Why?"

"Because" I said

"Why did that other text say?" James asked

"Nothing!" Suddenly I was tackled to the floor

"Show me the text!" James exclaimed

"No, I'm not the one to tell you!" I gasped for air; he was trying really hard to get my phone.

Then, out of nowhere, Logan and Camille came down the hall. Holding hands?

"Help!" I exclaimed

"James!" I heard Logan exclaim. I then heard the door to our apartment open. I then caught a glance of Clarity and Jo.

"Wait, are you two back together?" Jo asked Camille and Logan

"Yep" Camille smiled

"That's great!" I said. Of course, I wasn't paying attention so James made a grab for my phone, and he got it. He looked at the message and I groaned.

"This is what you were hiding from me?" James asked

"I wasn't hiding it, it's just not my job to tell you" I glanced over at Clarity and he got the point. He walked up to her. I stood up and stretched "Wow, that was scary!" Everyone laughed at this.

Then, James did something that none of us thought he had the guts to do.

He kissed Clarity.

**(Hope you liked it! I thought this was a cute chapter. This is a little longer chapter as well, it was 1,657 words. There will of course be more chapters. Thanks for reading!)**


	3. Love is in the Air

Big Time Valentine

**(This is a Camille/Logan, Jo/Kendall, James/OC, and Carlos/OC story) **

**This is gonna be the girls' POV's**

Clarity's POV

Jo and I heard yelling out in the hall so we walked out of the apartment to find James on top of Kendall. James was obviously trying to get something from Kendall. Then, Logan walked up hand in hand with a beautiful brunette. I'm guessing this is Camille.

"Help!" Kendall exclaimed

"Wait, are you two back together?" Jo asked Logan and Camille

"Yep" Camille answered

"That's great!" Kendall exclaimed. I saw James grab his phone

"This is what you were hiding from me?" James asked and I suddenly got curious

"I wasn't hiding it, it's just not my job to tell you" Kendall said and looked at me. James got off of Kendall. And Kendall jumped up saying something about that being scary. I heard everyone laughing, but I paid no attention to that.

James approached me. I didn't know what he was going to do. He's James Diamond, no one does. Then, he was right in front of me. He leaned down and attached his lips to mine. After a couple of seconds we pulled away to everyone looking at James in shock.

Ahhhh! James kissed me! In front of everyone. I can't believe he likes me back!

"Clarity?" He asked

"Yes?" I tried to remain calm

"Will you be my valentine?"

"Hmmm, I don't know" I teased

"Please?" He gave me his famous puppy dog face and I gave in

"Fine" I smiled

"Yes!" James exclaimed and I giggled

"Oh, um Camille," So she was Camille! "This is our old friend Clarity, Clarity this is my girlfriend Camille" Logan smiled

"Nice to meet you!" Camille smiled at me

"You too!" I said. I looked down at my watch and my eyes widened "I have to go. Sorry see you tomorrow" I kissed James on the cheek and walked out

I love the Palmwoods!

Jo's POV

I waved goodbye to Clarity. She seems super nice, and really into James. We all went back into 2J and Kendall and I took our spots on the couch. Camille and Logan took a spot on the other couch, and James sat next to Kendall and Carlos sat next to Logan.

"So, I guess the only one without a valentine is Carlos?" Logan said

"Wrong!" Carlos said proudly

"What? You got a date?" Kendall asked putting his arm around my shoulders. I then adjusted myself so my head was on his shoulders.

"Yeah, the new girl. Her name's Hazel, and she says she really like Big Time Rush, and that I was her favorite!" Carlos smirked at the others

"Lies!" James said

"Anyway! We're happy for you, buddy!" Logan said

"Thanks, besides, James, Clarity likes you best." We all laughed at this and James blushed slightly.

"Whatever" He mumbled

"All I know, is that tomorrow is going to be a great day!" Kendall smiled at me, kissing my cheek

"I agree! Nothing will ruin it.

Sadly, the next morning, I knew I spoke too soon.

Camille's POV

I woke the next morning smiling. Logan and I were back together!

I decided I would have Jo, Clarity, and Hazel over to get to know each other and get ready. We were hanging out at 5 wondering what to wear. When my phone rang I looked at it and saw it was my boyfriend. Logan. I sighed happily and answered.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" He sounded worried

"I can't wait for tonight!" I grinned and looked at the others and saw they were smiling too.

"Yeah, about that"

"What?""

"Well,"

"Logan, tell me" I said sternly

"Fine. Gustavo said we had to record some songs today, and I don't know how long it will take…" Logan trailed off

"Will you back in time for our date?"

"I don't know, Camille" He sounded upset.

"It's okay, I guess. I'll be down by the pool with the girls at 8" We all decided to hang out for about an hour then go our separate ways.

"Okay, I'll tell the other guys"

"Okay"

"I love you, Camille" I smiled. That was never going to get old

"I love you too, Logan" I pressed end and all of the others 'awww'ed

"The guys might be a little late..."

"Why?" Jo exclaimed. Hazel and Clarity looked hurt as well

"Gustavo is making them record some songs. They might be done in time for the dates, but they don't know." I frowned and so did the other three

"On the bright side, it gives us more time to get ready!" Hazel said

"That's true!" Clarity giggled

"We should probably get started" Jo said

"Yeah we should!" I laughed and we started to get ready.

Soon we were done. We looked so awesome. Jo was wearing a white dress with silver flats and a red bracelet. Hazel was wearing a purplish dress with black flats and a heart bracelet. Clarity was wearing a pink one shoulder dress with white flats and a purple flower necklace. I was wearing a dark red dress with black flats and a silver flower necklace.

We were observing ourselves in the mirror when Hazel glanced at the clock.

"You guys! It's 7:55!" She exclaimed

"Oh no!" Clarity said and we all grabbed our belongings and ran down to the pool. They weren't there yet, of course. We sat down and waited. We glanced at the clock. It was no 8:15. Then 8:30. Finally at 8:45 we decided to go into the Lobby and wait.

"It's been almost an hour" Jo exclaimed

"I'm beginning to think they blew us off completely" Hazel said

"I can't believe them." I exclaimed

"We should've seen this coming, they're famous" Clarity said sadly

"Let's turn on the radio, to pass the time" Hazel advised. She walked over to the radio and switched it on.

"_Up next the newest single from Big Time Rush! I bet they're having a great Valentine's Day!" _

_\_We all groaned and Hazel turned it off again.

Jo's POV

Suddenly we heard music. We thought it was the radio but it was off.

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy  
_

It was coming from…outside. We walked out and saw a stage and the boys standing on the stage in tuxes, singing. I smiled. This is how they were going to make it up to us. We walked up to them and Kendall looked down at me and started to sing.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
And there isn't anything they could've said or done?  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said  
_

He stuck out his hand and I grabbed it. He started to dance with me and I giggled. This was the sappiest, yet sweetest thing in the world. The others started to sing as well.

Clarity's POV

They're singing for us. How sweet! I really haven't heard them sing and they're super good.

_Looking for a, looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be_

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  


James was looking me straight in the eye and I smiled. He started to twirl me around and then we were slow dancing._  
Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that_

Camille's POV

Wow, who knew the guys were so romantic? After Logan pulled me into his arms, I pretty much melted. Best date ever.

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be_

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  


Hazel's POV

I never imagined I would be dancing with Carlos. He is so amazing. I loved the song as well, so it made it more special.

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the Twilight love affair  
I'll be here, girl, I swear_

Looking for a, looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
All I really want is to be your  
(Boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your  


I saw the others around us kissing after the song was over. I looked at Carlos awkwardly

"Carlos, you don't have to..."I trailed off

"Maybe I want to, though" He smiled a cute little smile and kissed me.

Best holiday ever!

Jo's POV

After me and Kendall kissed, I looked around and saw the others kissing, even Carlos and Hazel. They looked so cute together. I smiled and after a couple of seconds they all pulled away.

"You guys should sing one more!" Camille exclaimed

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Hazel said grinning

"Please?" Clarity pleaded James as he shook his head

"Fine" Kendall gave in after "Which song?"

"Oh! I love the one you sang at Rocktober Fest!" I exclaimed

"You guys okay with that one?" Kendall asked and everyone nodded.

"Yay!" I exclaimed. The other girls and I pulled away from and sat down. Kendall started once again and they did their well planned dance as well.

_Get a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you  
I like my heart you were breaking the news  
You say it's over, it's over, it's over  
Heading out cause I'm out of my mind  
All my friends are gonna see me tonight  
Staying here 'til the sun starts to rise  
And I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
Party like a rock star can I get a what now!  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
Til I forget about;  
Jump up, fall down gotta play it loud now  
Don't care, my head's spinning all around now  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
Til I forget about you

Til I forget about you  
  
Hazel's POV

My lips still tingled from the kiss Carlos and I just shared. He also asked me out to the movies next week. He was now singing. I loved his voice. I'm so lucky to be here right now!

_I bet you thought I'd be here on my own  
Waiting for you to knock on my door  
Since you left I don't wait by the phone  
I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving  
I found a place were I can lose myself  
And just leave your memory on the shelf  
See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
Cause I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin'_

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
Party like a rock star can I get a what now!  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
Til I forget about;  
Jump up, fall down gotta play it loud now  
Don't care, my head's spinning all around now  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
Til I forget about you

Camille's POV

Logan was such a great singer. I'm really glad we got back together. This was one of the best and worst days of my life. Yeah, I know that sounds a little crazy! Oh well!

_Spending money like it don't mean a thing  
I'm going crazy now don't even think  
losing my mind  
is all I can do  
Til I forget about you  
_

Clarity's POV

Wow I really didn't realize how much I missed these guys when they were gone, especially James. I actually have only heard them all sing together once before this.

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
Party like a rock star can I get a what now!  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
Til I forget about;  
Jump up, fall down gotta play it loud now  
Don't care, my head's spinning all around now  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
Til I forget about you_

Til I forget about you  
(Til I forget about you)

_I'm gonna forget about you_

After the song was over, James walked over to me and hugged me.

"I missed you so much!" I admitted

"I miss you too"

"How long have you liked me?"

Then he blushed. James Diamond actually blushed. First time I've ever seen that happen.

"Since we first became friends" He mumbled and looked down

"Really?" I grinned

"Yes, how long have you liked me?"

"Since we first met" I felt my cheeks warm up as well.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded. "Clarity?"

"Yeah?" I looked up into his eyes

"Will you be my girlfriend?"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Finally!

"Yes, of course I will!" I exclaimed and James leaned down and kissed me

Jo's POV

I hugged Kendall tightly once the song was done. And I didn't want to let him go!

"Kendall, that was so sweet, thank you" I said

"You're welcome, it's the least we could for being an hour late"

"Kendall?"

"Yeah, Jo?"

"I-I love you" I covered my mouth once I said it. That was unexpected, and I knew so because of the look on Kendall's face. "I'm sorry, if that was too soon, or if you don't feel the same way. And now I'm just rambling-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine

"I love you, too Jo"

Camille's POV

I ran up and wrapped my arms around Logan.

"You are the best"

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself!"

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"This was the best Valentine's Day ever!"

"I agree completely!" Logan smiled "I think everyone else agrees!" I looked around and saw everyone hugging.

**(Hope you liked it! I might make another chapter or a sequel. Tell me what you think. If I don't reply to your review or something, it's because I don't know about it, not because I don't have time. My email account isn't showing me any of my emails, but I know I have emails. Sorry guys, I'll try and check up on the story though. Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
